


Home is where the heart is

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Childhood memories [4]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, school trip/class trip
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Du wirst schon sehen, heute Abend werde ich sie ansprechen und dann wird sich das alles ändern. Übrigens bin ich auch immer noch dafür, dass du die Sache mit Toru auch endlich mal angehst. Glaub mir, so wie der Kerl dich manchmal ansieht und wie eine Töle in der Brunft jeden anknurrt der dir zu nahe kommt, kann von seiner Seite aus nur auch was sein.“, erklärte Alex selbstüberzeugt und schielte etwas nach oben, als wenn er somit sehen könnte, was der Jüngere auf seinem Kopf veranstaltete.<br/>Taka spürte, wie seine Ohren vor Verlegenheit leicht anfingen zu glühen, aber gleichzeitig zog er irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Was war denn das nun bitte für ein Vergleich??</p><p>„Brunft? Heißt das nicht bei Elchen so? Das ist bei Hunden doch was anderes oder nicht?“, wollte er leicht vom Thema abgewichen wissen, erhielt dafür einen etwas stärkeren Stoß diesmal in die Rippen und er fiepte unweigerlich leise auf. Okay, das war augenscheinlich nicht das, was Alex nun hatte hören wollen, aber die Frage hatte sich ihm gerade halt als erstes aufgedrängt…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Noch vor etwa 1 ½ Jahren hätte Taka eine Klassenfahrt absolut verabscheut, aber nachdem er im April des vergangenen Jahres wieder auf Toru getroffen war hatte sich einiges in seinem Leben und auch er selbst sich verändert. Seit seinem 18. Geburtstag hatte er sich immer öfter mal mit dem Anderen getroffen, hatte diesen besser kennen gelernt und inzwischen waren sie sozusagen unzertrennlich geworden, beste Freunde die sich immer aufeinander verlassen konnten.

Zwar war Taka noch immer ein Stück weit zurückhaltend und schüchtern, aber er war doch merklich aufgeschlossener geworden, hatte mit einem neuen Mitschüler – Alex, gebürtig in den USA – ebenfalls Freundschaft geschlossen und eben wegen diesem hatte er auf diese Abschlussfahrt auch erstaunlich viel Spaß gehabt. Der letzte Abend stand nun an, am nächsten Tag würde es zurück nach Hause gehen und so gerne er gerade auch hier war, freute er sich doch darauf wieder heim zu fahren. Nicht, wegen seiner Familie, sondern weil er Toru dann nach fast zwei Wochen endlich wieder sehen konnte – der Andere ging nämlich leider auf eine andere Schule.  
 

„Taka, hör mal auf an dein Schätzchen zu denken und beweg deinen Hintern hierhin oder muss ich erst kommen, um dich zu holen?“, riss Alex‘ Stimme den Jüngeren aus seinen Gedanken und fing gleich daraufhin an loszulachen, als Taka leicht rot um die Nase wurde und mit patziger Miene durch ihr Zweierzimmer zu ihm ins Bad tapste. Diese bekloppte Amerikaner musste ihn einfach ständig aufziehen und war durch seine Art auch bereits schuld daran, dass ein paar Leute sie doch tatsächlich mal für ein Paar gehalten hatten. So gerne er Alex auch hatte, eine Beziehung mit diesem Holzkopf könnte er sicherlich niemals führen können – zumal der Ältere auch trotz aller Zweifel nur dem anderen Geschlecht zugetan war. Nur bei Taka konnte der Ältere es sich partout nicht nehmen lassen ihn ab und zu umarmen, knuddeln oder durch die Gegend zu tragen. Er war die erste Person, mit der Alex sich hier in Japan angefreundet hatte (wobei…eigentlich hatte Alex sich ihm regelrecht aufgezwungen!) und seitdem hing er fast schon wie eine Klette an dem Jüngeren, was diesen mittlerweile aber auch nicht mehr störte.  
 

Alex mochte oftmals kindisch sein und unüberlegt handeln, aber er hatte wirklich einen grundguten Charakter, tat niemals etwas mit ernsthaft bösen Absichten und war stets darum bemüht seinen Mitmenschen zu helfen und diese zum Lachen zu bringen. Der gebürtige Amerikaner liebte es wohl einfach, andere glücklich zu sehen und genau aus diesem Grund appellierte er auch permanent an Taka, dass dieser seinem besten Freund endlich seine Gefühle gestand.

Es hatte sich zu unauffällig entwickelt, als dass Taka auch nur annähernd eine Chance gegen diese Gefühle Toru gegenüber hätte machen könnte und ehe er es sich versah hatte Alex ihn auch schon darauf hingewiesen, dass der Kleinere vollkommen verschossen war, auch wenn er sich anfangs stur gegen diese Feststellung ausgesprochen und diese verleugnet hatte. Tatsache war jedenfalls, dass er nun seit bestimmt schon über drei Monate mehr als nur Freundschaft für Toru empfand und sich strikt dagegen weigerte, diesem auch nur annähernd eine Silbe davon zu erzählen.  
 

„Kindchen, mach den Mund zu – du verbringst wohl wirklich zu viel Zeit mit deinem Mr. Killerblick. Morgen siehst du deinen Angebeteten doch wieder, also biiitte schenk mir doch wenigstens jetzt fünf Minuten ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, ganz alleine für mich, ja? Oder muss ich mir sowas ab jetzt zum Geburtstag oder zu Weihnachten wünschen?“, jammerte Alex nun regelrecht herum, da sein Freund zum zweiten Mal in den letzten Minuten mit den Gedanken anderweitig unterwegs war, aber ganz sicher nicht seinem im Bad stehenden Körper Gesellschaft leistete. Blinzelnd schüttelte Taka den Kopf, sah mit großen unschuldigen Augen zu dem Größeren und musste sich dann an Auflachen krampfhaft verkneifen.  
 

„Was genau versuchst du eigentlich darzustellen?“

Okay, das mit dem Lachen verkneifen konnte er wirklich knicken. Alex sah gerade auf dem Kopf aus wie frisch aus einem Orkan und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Trotz an. Diese Bemerkung von Taka machte es allerdings auch nicht besser und der Jüngere wich quietschend zurück, als sein Freund mit Gel verschmierten Händen auf ihn zukam, ihn scheinbar mit dem klebrigen Zeugs einschmieren wollte.  
 

„Okay, warte, tut mir leid. Vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Wobei kann ich behilflich sein?“, lenkte Taka rasch ein, hob beschwichtigend die Hände und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, um ein erneutes Losprusten beim Anblick des Älteren zu unterdrücken. Alex würde keinesfalls wütend werden, wenn er sich neckend über ihn lustig machte, aber der Kindskopf würde es auch nicht einfach auf sich sitzen lassen und es ihm irgendwie heimzahlen, also war es für die eigene Sicherheit besser, sich zusammen zu reißen – zumindest, bis er sich nicht mehr im selben Raum wie der Anderen befand.  
 

„Kannst du mir das mal ordentlich machen? Sodass es gut aussieht? In keinem der Jungszimmer gibt es eine verdammten Spiegel und ich habe gerade keine Lust zum anderen Ende des Gebäudes zu laufen und bei den Mädchen einen in Anspruch zu nehmen.“, maulte Alex mit einem etwas frustrierten Aufseufzen herum, deutet dabei auf seine chaotische Frisur und anschließend auf die Tube mit dem Haargel.  
 

„Hast du den Taschenspiegel von Ayako nicht mehr? Den hattest du dir doch extra gleich am ersten Tag geschnorrt, wegen rasieren.“, wollte Taka mit verwundert hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen, während er auf den Anderen zuging und sich die Katastrophe auf dessen Kopf mal aus der Nähe betrachtete. Ihm war schon klar, dass man sich ohne Spiegel schwerlich die Haare stylen konnte, aber wie dabei sowas herauskam war selbst ihm schleierhaft, dabei hatte er ein natürliches Talent dafür Dinge nicht auf die Reihe zu kriegen – so schlimm hatte er selbst ja fast noch nie ausgesehen und das sollte schon was heißen, so wie er morgens nach dem aufstehen manchmal abstand…  
 

„Nee, die wollte den doch heute nach dem Frühstück wieder haben. Von wegen heute Abend ist ja die Abschlussfeier und da müsse sich ja jede schminken und alle vor einem Spiegel wäre ja blöde…Auch wenn ich gerne mal wüsste, wie die sich mit dem kleinen Ding vernünftig schminken will, aber soll nicht mein Problem sein – zu retten ist bei der ohnehin nicht mehr viel, da gibt’s wenig zu verunstalten.“, meinte Alex schulterzuckend, wurde für die Aussage kurz spielerisch tadelnd in die Seite geboxt und fing sich noch einen missbilligenden Seitenblick ein.  
 

„Weißt du, wenn die Mädchen dich mal so reden hören würden, dann wäre dein Fanclub sicher nur noch halb so groß. Na los, wasch dir die Pfoten, dann mache ich dir das gerade, wenn du mich wirklich an deine Haare lassen willst.“, lenkte Taka ein, stieß dem Größeren auffordernd in den unteren Rücken und wartete geduldig ab, bis dieser sich das schmierige Gel von den Händen gewaschen hatte.

Mit einem abschätzenden Blick stellte Taka fest, dass er kaum noch neues Geld nehmen brauchte, da sicherlich schon eine ausreichende Menge in den kurzen schwarzen Haaren des Älteren auf ihre gescheite Anwendung wartete.  
 

„Würde mich jetzt auch nicht weiter stören…immerhin habe ich an denen eh kein Interesse.“, winkte der Ältere schief grinsend ab, während er sich auf die stumme Aufforderung des Jüngeren auf den geschlossenen Toilettendeckel sinken ließ und dieser sich daran machte ihm aus dem Wirrwarr so etwas wie eine Frisur zu erstellen. Unweigerlich musste Taka über diese Aussage seines Freundes nun aber schmunzeln, spürte daraufhin den fragenden Blick des Anderen auf sich ruhen, während er weiterhin auf das Tun seiner Hände achtete.  
 

„Weiß ich doch…du hast nur Augen für deine Miyuki.“, erwiderte der Jüngere nun mit einem leichten Grinsen, zuckte zusammen, als ihm ein Zeigefinger in den Bauch gepiekt wurde und lachte dann leise auf, als er die schmollende Miene des Größeren bemerkte.

Alex wusste über seine Gefühle bescheid und natürlich wusste er ebenso um die Gefühle des Anderen und dass dieser sich Hals über Kopf in ein Mädchen aus ihrer Parallelklasse verliebt hatte, sich aber – trotz seines sonst selbstbewussten Auftretens – nicht traute, diese endlich mal anzusprechen. Es war ja wirklich zu niedlich, dass selbst Alex Probleme damit hatte, der Angebeteten seine Gefühle zu vermitteln. Bei jedem anderen Mädchen würde ihm das sicherlich leichter fallen, da bestimmt die halbe Schule ihn anhimmelte und Liebesbriefchen schrieb, nur das Mädchen das ihn wirklich interessierte schien das Interesse der restlichen Weiblichkeit nicht zu teilen. Gerade deswegen hatte Alex wahrscheinlich auch ein Auge auf sie geworfen – Miyuki warf sich nicht gleich irgendeinem gutaussehenden Kerl an den Arm und verfiel in kindische Schwärmereien.  
 

„Du wirst schon sehen, heute Abend werde ich sie ansprechen und dann wird sich das alles ändern. Übrigens bin ich auch immer noch dafür, dass du die Sache mit Toru auch endlich mal angehst. Glaub mir, so wie der Kerl dich manchmal ansieht und wie eine Töle in der Brunft jeden anknurrt der dir zu nahe kommt, kann von seiner Seite aus nur auch was sein.“, erklärte Alex selbstüberzeugt und schielte etwas nach oben, als wenn er somit sehen könnte, was der Jüngere auf seinem Kopf veranstaltete.

Taka spürte, wie seine Ohren vor Verlegenheit leicht anfingen zu glühen, aber gleichzeitig zog er irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Was war denn das nun bitte für ein Vergleich??  
 

„Brunft? Heißt das nicht bei Elchen so? Das ist bei Hunden doch was anderes oder nicht?“, wollte er leicht vom Thema abgewichen wissen, erhielt dafür einen etwas stärkeren Stoß diesmal in die Rippen und er fiepte unweigerlich leise auf. Okay, das war augenscheinlich nicht das, was Alex nun hatte hören wollen, aber die Frage hatte sich ihm gerade halt als erstes aufgedrängt…  
 

„Ist doch wohl Banane. Fakt ist, dass dieser Griesgram scheinbar auch auf dich steht also zeigt ihm doch wenigstens etwas, dass du Interesse hast, wenn du die Klappe schon nicht aufkriegst. Der wird doch nie was machen, wenn du ihm keinen Anlass dazu gibst, dafür ist sein Beschützerinstinkt zu vorrangig.“, lenkte Alex wieder zurück auf den eigentlich Sinn des Gespräches und erhob sich von seinem Platz, als der Kleinere schließlich die Pfoten von seinen Haare nahm und somit andeutete, dass er fertig war.

Ohne auf die belustigten Blick von Taka zu achten, schnappte Alex sich erst mal sein Handy und fotografierte sich selbst, um wenigstens so einen Eindruck von seinem momentanen Erscheinungsbild erhaschen zu können, bevor er schließlich anerkennend in die Richtung des Jüngeren blickte.  
 

„Kleiner, ich bin begeistert – darf ich dich als Stylist engagieren?“, wollte er grinsend wissen, während er Taka nun einfach von hinten umarmte, als dieser sich die Hände wegen des Gels abwusch. Neckend ließ er seine Lippen über den Hals des Kleineren streifen, war aber sofort aus dem Bad verschwunden, als ihm daraufhin eine Kopfnuss drohte und der Andere ihm mit rotem Kopf irgendwelche Verwünschungen hinterher rief. Oh ja, sie hatten sich doch einfach nur lieb…  
 

~  
 

In der linken Hand die halbvolle Bierflasche, in der rechten sein Handy, so saß Taka ein paar Stunden später etwas verlassen auf einer etwas abgelegenen Bank im Garten der Jugendherberge, und sah dem fröhlichen Treiben seiner Mitschüler zu. Alex hatte es tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft ‚seine‘ Miyuki anzusprechen und saß nun bei dieser, ihrer besten Freundin und dessen Freund am Tisch, schien vollkommen in das Gespräch mit dem unscheinbar wirkenden aber dennoch hübschen Mädchen zu befinden.

Taka hatte ihn nicht aufgehalten, als er rübergegangen war, immerhin wusste er, was für eine Überwindung das seinen Freund gekostet haben musste und er freute sich wirklich, dass Alex sich endlich getraut hatte – dafür nahm er es auch in Kauf nun ein wenig einsam hier herum zu sitzen. Er hatte schon vor einigen Minuten eine SMS an Toru abgeschickt und wartete noch immer beinahe sehnsüchtig auf dessen Antwort, aber so langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass diese zumindest heute nicht mehr kommen würde.  
 

Seufzend schloss er für einen Moment die Augen, nippte an seinem Bier und verschluckte sich halb an diesem, als das Mobiltelefon in seiner Hand unerwartet zu vibrieren begann und kurz leise piepte. So viel also zu seiner Annahme, dass er keine Antwort mehr erhalten würde. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz ein paar Takte schneller schlug, als er sah, dass die Nachricht definitiv von Toru kam und er atmete kurz durch, bevor er diese öffnete.

Er selbst hatte zuvor gefragt, ob der Andere ihn am nächsten Tag wirklich abholen würde, wie er es vor Beginn der Klassenfahrt gesagt hatte. Einerseits war Taka nichts Besseres eingefallen, weswegen er Toru hätte schreiben können und andererseits war er sich dessen wirklich nicht sicher gewesen. Unauffälliger als ein ‚ich vermisse dich‘ oder dergleichen war es aber sicherlich schon.  
 

»Natürlich hole ich dich ab. Das habe ich doch auch gesagt, oder nicht? Wenn sich daran irgendwas geändert hätte, dann hätte ich dir das jawohl schon mitgeteilt.«  
 

Wieso nur hatte er gerade das Gefühl, dass Toru schlechte Laune hatte? Diese Nachricht wirkte so…genervt. Dabei hatte er sich darauf gefreut, wenigstens ein bisschen mit dem Anderen zu schreiben, wenn er diesen jetzt schon nicht bei sich haben konnte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, wie sehr er den Jüngeren eigentlich vermisste und ein drückendes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Brustkorb aus, ließ ihn schwer schlucken.  
 

»Ich wollte doch nur sicher wissen, ob ich dich morgen sofort wiedersehen kann oder nicht…Tut mir leid, wenn das eine blöde Frage war…«  
 

Sich ein Zögern verkneifend schickte er die SMS ab, versuchte das unangenehme Gefühl abzuschütteln und nahm noch einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier. Vielleicht hätte er keinen Alkohol trinken sollen, auch wenn er wirklich nur ganz leicht angetrunken war, in so einem Zustand wurde er erst recht sentimental, wo er doch manchmal eh schon auf gewisse Dinge unweigerlich ziemlich empfindlich reagieren konnte.

Die Klassenfahrt hatte Spaß gemacht und er war ganz gut mit allen ausgekommen, aber jetzt würde er am liebsten sofort wieder zu Hause sein, am liebsten gleich bei Toru und diesen lächeln sehen, um zu wissen, dass alles in Ordnung war und er diesen nicht doch durch eine dumme Frage genervt hatte.

Ein piepen kündigte ihm die nächste Nachricht an…  
 

»Klingt ja fast so als hättest du mich vermisst…? Die Frage war nicht blöde, ich dachte ja nur, dass ich mir klar ausgedrückt hätte und du wüsstest, dass ich auf jeden Fall morgen da sein werde.«  
 

Sollte er ehrlich sein? Eigentlich sprach ja nichts dagegen…Wieso sollte er dem Anderen auch nicht sagen, dass er ihn vermisste – immerhin waren sie Freunde, da war sowas doch auch nicht ungewöhnlich. Das würde doch nicht sofort verraten, dass er mehr für Toru empfand und das würde dieser sicherlich auch nicht da hinein interpretieren.  
 

»Naja, ist ja auch richtig…immerhin haben wir uns fast zwei Wochen weder gesehen noch gesprochen…Wie dem auch sei, ich freue mich jedenfalls auf morgen.«  
 

Irgendwie war er auf einmal leicht zittrig, als er diese Nachricht abschickte, aber er verbot sich selbst nun einen Rückzieher zu machen und musste auch unweigerlich wieder an die Worte von Alex denken. Auch wenn das jetzt vielleicht nur eine minimale Geste war, aber immerhin konnte er Toru zeigen, dass er ihm zumindest als Freund wichtig war, wenn er ihm bestätigte ihn zu vermissen.

Manchmal fühlte sich Taka echt wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, wenn er schon wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten Herzklopfen bekam und sich unsicher fühlt, aber war halt auch besonders schwierig, wenn man als Junge für jemanden des gleichen Geschlechtes ‚schwärmte‘. Taka wusste zwar, dass er bi war, aber das machte es ihm trotzdem nicht leichter mit seinen Gefühlen für einen Jungen umzugehen und dann auch noch welche für einen ihm so nahestehenden Freund.  
 

Die nächste Nachricht ließ ziemlich lange auf sich warten und das erwartete Piepen ertönte erst, nachdem er seine leer Flasche weggebracht hatte und nach drinnen zur Toilette verschwunden war. Danach hatte er eigentlich nur vorgehabt sich was zum Überziehen aus dem Zimmer mitzunehmen, aber genau da kam dann gerade die SMS von Toru an.  
 

»Auch wenn wir uns morgen Nachmittag wiedersehen…hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich dich gerade mal anrufe? Es würde mir auch schon reichen dir nur gerade gute Nacht sagen zu können, aber ich möchte gerade einfach mal deine Stimme hören.«  
 

Okay, das kam nun wirklich unerwartet und Taka spürte, wie ihm auf einmal das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, während er kurz noch die Zimmertür schloss und sich dann auf seinen Futon sinken ließ. Natürlich freute er sich darüber, dass Toru ihn ja scheinbar auch wenigstens etwas vermisst hatte, aber irgendwie machte es ihn auch unglaublich nervös. War das alles hier eigentlich noch einer rein freundschaftlichen Ebene zuzuschreiben oder bildete er sich nur ein, zwischen diesen Worten ein klein wenig mehr herauszulesen? Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, dass dem so wäre…  
 

»Wieso sollte ich was dagegen haben? Bin eh gerade drinnen, weil ich keine Lust mehr auf diese Party habe…«  
 

Egal wie nervös er auch gerade wurde, er konnte und wollte nicht mit einer Absage reagieren, denn auch er wollte die Stimme des Anderen hören und er würde es auch nicht übers Herz bringen mit einem ‚nein‘ zu antworten. Wenn Toru auch nur halb so viel für ihn empfand wie umgekehrt, dann würde er diesen mit einer ablehnenden Reaktion auch sicherlich verletzen und das war wirklich das letzte, was Taka wollte.

Er zuckte wirklich vollkommen erschrocken zusammen, als mit einem mal ‚The Pretender‘ von den Foo Fighters anfing zu spielen und das Display seines Handys blinkend den Anruf von Toru ankündigte – er sollte wirklich nicht mehr spontan in Gedanken versinken, sonst würde sein Herz noch einen ernsthaften Schaden erleiden.  
 

„Ja?“

„ _Hey, Taka-chan. Tut mir leid, wenn meine erste Nachricht etwas…unfreundlich geklungen hat, das war keine Absicht._ “

„Schon okay, ich werde es wohl überleben. Eigentlich weiß ich ja auch, dass du mich abholen kommst, aber…ich wollte dir einfach irgendwas schreiben und mir ist auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres eingefallen.“  
 

Das kurze Auflachen vom anderen Ende jagte Taka einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken und ließ ihn leicht erzittern. Es kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, seit er Toru das letzt mal lachen gehört hatte…  
 

„ _Haben wir irgendwann mal festgelegt, dass du einen Grund brauchst um mir zu schreiben? Du hättest doch auch einfach nur fragen können was ich gerade mache oder so…muss doch nichts weltbewegendes sein. Ich freue mich so oder so, wenn du was von dir hören lässt._ “

„Nein, haben wir nicht, sorry. Ich wäre mir nur irgendwie blöde vorgekommen, wenn ich nach knapp zwei Wochen auf einmal nur mit einem ‚was machst du gerade‘ angekommen wäre…“

„ _Habe ich das jetzt so zu verstehen, dass du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, weil du dich die letzten Tage nicht gemeldet hast? Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, ich hätte mich ja ebenso melden können und immerhin hat man auf Klassenfahrt ja auch ständig was zu tun._ “

„Ja, irgendwie schon…Aber auch wenn man etwas zu tun hat ist doch eigentlich Zeit für wenigstens ab und zu mal eine kurze Nachricht. Zumindest sollte es doch so sein…“

„ _Taka-chan, du machst dir wieder viel zu viele Gedanken. Es ist schon in Ordnung so, okay? Außerdem bin ich froh, dass du dich heute gemeldet hast. Ich war ehrlich gesagt auch schon den ganzen Tag in Versuchung dich anzuschreiben, aber irgendwie habe ich die Kurve nicht gekriegt. Ich vermisse dich nämlich auch und bin froh, dass du morgen endlich wieder hier bist…und es ist schön, deine Stimme jetzt schon mal wieder zu hören._ “  
 

Wieso nur mussten ihm besonders die letzten Worte nun so nahe gehen, dass sich langsam kleine Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten? Es war nur einfach so schön zu wissen, dass Toru ihn auch vermisst hatte und er dem Anderen scheinbar auch sehr wichtig war. Zwar wusste er das auch so eigentlich schon, aber ausgesprochen hatte es von ihnen noch nie einer, wie wichtig ihre Freundschaft für sie beide war.

Er musste für einen Moment krampfhaft mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung ringen und ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, während seine Finger sich etwas kräftiger um das Handy schlossen und ein paar vereinzelte Tränen doch den Weg über seine Wangen fanden.  
 

„Na gut, dass ich heute geschrieben habe…Du, ich glaube ich lege mich jetzt hin, bin müde und wir sehen uns dann ja morgen.“, sprach Taka nach einem kurzen Moment wieder und versuchte zu verhindern, dass seine Stimme nicht zittrig oder verheult klang, auch wenn noch immer salzige Tropfen über seine Wangen perlten. Hoffentlich schob Toru den Klang seiner Stimme gerade auf die angebliche Müdigkeit. Was würde der Andere nur denken, wenn er wüsste, dass Taka gerade tatsächlich nur wegen seinen Worten angefangen hatte zu weinen?  
 

„ _Hmm…okay. Ich will dich ja nicht um deinen Schlaf bringen, ne. Dann gute Nacht und träum was schönes, bis morgen, Taka-chan._  
 

Taka erwiderte die Verabschiedung und atmete dann erst mal tief durch, nachdem sie das Gespräch beendet hatten. Leise schniefend legte er das Handy zur Seite und legte sich einfach auf das Futon, rollte sich zusammen und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. So wirklich wollte ihm das aber nicht gelingen und er vergrub das Gesicht etwas im Kissen, als er hörte, dass sich die Zimmertür öffnete. Er hatte gedacht, dass Alex noch eine ganze Weile draußen blieb, aber vielleicht ging der Ältere ja auch einfach davon aus, dass er schon schlief und ließ ihn in Ruhe…  
 

„Hey, Kleiner, kommst du nicht wieder raus? Was ist los?“

Natürlich würde Alex niemals annehmen, dass er schon schlief, wieso sollte er auch? Der gebürtige Amerikaner schien manchmal wohl einfach ein Gespür dafür zu haben, wenn es jemandem nicht so gut ging und genau deswegen setzte er sich nun auch neben Takas Futon auf den Boden, legte seine Hand auf die spürbar zitternde Schulter des Jüngeren und beobachtete diesen einen Moment mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf. Kurz den Blick schweifen lassend entdeckte Alex das Handy des Kleineren, welches neben diesem lag und irgendwie konnte er sich schon denken, was diese Situation zu bedeuten hatte.  
 

„Hast du mit Toru telefoniert?“, fragte er dennoch zur Bestätigung seiner Vermutung nach und erhielt wie erwartet ein zaghaftes Nicken. Ein leises Seufzen konnte Alex sich nicht verkneifen, aber statt weitere Fragen zu stellen oder irgendwas zu reden zog er lieber sein eigenes Futon neben das von Taka, um sich neben diesen zu legen und ihn wortlos in den Arm zu nehmen. Manchmal mochte Alex zwar kindisch und unreif wirken, aber er wusste sich durchaus zu benehmen und erkannte sofort, wenn ein Freund (in erster Linie Taka) seinen Beistand brauchte – und sei es nur durch eine simple Umarmung und ein paar gewisperte aufmunternde Worte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Wir sind gut durchgekommen – kein Stau oder so…“, erwiderte der Kleinere leise, bevor er fast zaghaft die Arme um den Anderen schlang und den Kopf gegen dessen Bauch lehnte. Sein Kopf war gerade einfach nicht zu gebrauchen, deswegen dachte er auch gar nicht weiter darüber nach was er tat und handelte ausnahmsweise frei nach Gefühl. Die Augen schließend genoss er die Wärme des Jüngeren, spürte an der Wange dessen leichte Bewegungen beim ein- oder ausatmen.
> 
> Zwar war Toru im ersten Moment doch ein klein wenig über diese Begrüßung überrascht, aber er fasste sich recht schnell wieder und ließ eine Hand in den Nacken seines Freundes wandern, wo er mit ein paar der weichen Haarsträhnen spielte und mit den Fingerkuppen über die warme Haut strich. Es war ihm reichlich schnuppe, dass sie ab und zu mit irritierten Blicken von den anderen Schülern oder ihren Eltern bedacht wurden und da Taka das gerade eh nicht mitzukriegen schien, ging er auch gar nicht erst auf diese Tatsache ein.

Müde, das war Taka definitiv, als er am nächsten Tag nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hinter Alex aus dem Bus kletterte und sich erst mal streckte, dabei hie und das leises Knacken seiner eigenen Knochen ausmachen konnte. Er hatte wirklich verdammt schlecht geschlafen, auch wenn sein Freund die ganze Nacht neben ihm gelegen und ihn im Arm gehalten hatte, selbst im Schlaf war er noch unruhig gewesen. Im Bus hatte er zwar auch ab und zu die Augen zugemacht, aber lange hatten seine Nickerchen nie angehalten, da ihre und die Parallelklasse einfach zu laut und aufgedreht waren.  
 

Gähnend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die ohnehin etwas chaotisch abstehenden Haare, während Alex sich neben ihm erst mal eine Zigarette ansteckte und sie beide das ausbrechende Chaos bei der Gepäckklappe beäugten. Auf das Gedränge hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust und mit Sicherheit würde er in seinem momentanen Zustand nur niedergetrampelt werden. Der Größere neben ihm fing allerdings frohen Mutes an zu grinsen, nachdem er mit seiner Zigarette fertig war und diese auf dem Asphalt ausgetreten hatte.  
 

„Auf ins Gefecht! Ich bin mal so frei und erkämpfe deine Tasche auch mal mit, ja? Ich will ja nicht, dass meinem Schnucki noch was passiert.“, raunte der gebürtige Amerikaner leise lachend, wich der unmotivierten Kopfnuss gekonnt aus und wuselte auch schon von dannen, um sich in die herumlaufenden Schüler zu stürzen und sich ihre Taschen zu ‚erkämpfen‘.

Taka sah ihm nur kopfschüttelnd nach und ließ sich auf die kleine Mauer des Schulgeländes sinken, setzte sich seine Baseballkappe als Schutz gegen die grelle Sonne auf und beobachtete aus sicherer Entfernung das Getümmel. Irgendwie wollte er jetzt wirklich einfach nur nach Hause… Nach dem Alkohol, seinem kleinen Heulkrampf und dem leichten Schlafmangel fühlte er sich einfach nur gerädert und er war sich sicher, dass er auch dementsprechend aussah.  
 

„Taka-chan, ihr seid ja schon da. Und ich dachte ich wäre viel zu früh.“, ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme, die ihn überrascht zusammenzucken ließ, sodass es ihn doch glatt fast von dem Mäuerchen gehauen hätte. Eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter verhinderte diesen ungewollten Absturz aber und kaum hatte er den Kopf gehoben, blickte er auch schon in zwei warme braune Augen, die ihn sanft anfunkelte.  
 

„Wir sind gut durchgekommen – kein Stau oder so…“, erwiderte der Kleinere leise, bevor er fast zaghaft die Arme um den Anderen schlang und den Kopf gegen dessen Bauch lehnte. Sein Kopf war gerade einfach nicht zu gebrauchen, deswegen dachte er auch gar nicht weiter darüber nach was er tat und handelte ausnahmsweise frei nach Gefühl. Die Augen schließend genoss er die Wärme des Jüngeren, spürte an der Wange dessen leichte Bewegungen beim ein- oder ausatmen.

Zwar war Toru im ersten Moment doch ein klein wenig über diese Begrüßung überrascht, aber er fasste sich recht schnell wieder und ließ eine Hand in den Nacken seines Freundes wandern, wo er mit ein paar der weichen Haarsträhnen spielte und mit den Fingerkuppen über die warme Haut strich. Es war ihm reichlich schnuppe, dass sie ab und zu mit irritierten Blicken von den anderen Schülern oder ihren Eltern bedacht wurden und da Taka das gerade eh nicht mitzukriegen schien, ging er auch gar nicht erst auf diese Tatsache ein.  
 

„Was ist mit deiner Tasche? Soll ich-…“, setzte Toru an, wurde allerdings mitten im Satz unterbrochen, da Alex genau jetzt neben ihnen auftauchte und sowohl Takas als auch seine eigene Tasche auf den Boden fallen ließ. Auf den Lippen des Amerikaners lag ein leichtes Grinsen, während er Toru kurz begrüßend die Schulter tätschelte und dann seinen kleinen Schützling sachte an stupste, sodass dieser ihm den Kopf zuwandte – er blieb aber weiterhin an Toru gelehnt und schien diesen so schnell nicht wieder loslassen zu wollen.  
 

„Deine Tasche ist unbeschadet den Klauen des Bösen entrissen worden. Ich mache mich dann jetzt mal vom Acker, du bist ja jetzt in guten Händen. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag in der Schule. Schlaf dich am Wochenende gut aus, ne, Schnuffi.“, meinte Alex und gluckste bei dem eher misslungenen Killerblick des Jüngeren, piekte diesem mit dem Zeigefinger leicht in die Wange und hatte keine Sekunde später einen Kuss auf dieselbe Stelle gehaucht. Bevor aber einer der beiden anderen ihn dafür erdolchen konnte, war er auch schon flink mitsamt seiner Tasche davon gewuselt und irgendwo zwischen den anderen Leuten verschwunden.  
 

„Ich weiß schon warum ich den Kerl nicht ausstehen kann…“, grummelte Toru etwas verstimmt und löste sich dann eher widerwillig von dem Kleineren, als dieser die Umarmung löste und sich von seinem Platz erhob. Taka wusste, dass Toru alles andere als gut auf Alex zu sprechen war, weil dieser sich in seiner Gegenwart aber auch immer von seiner eher inkompetent wirkenden Seite zeigte und nie mit dem liebevollen Charakter, der eigentlich hinter diesem aufgedrehten Auftreten steckte. Trotzdem gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass die zwei sich vielleicht doch irgendwann mal zusammenrauften und miteinander auskamen – immerhin würde er auf keinen von ihnen verzichten wollen.  
 

„Versuch doch einfach mal ihn besser kennen zu lernen, dann wirst du schon sehen, dass er bei weitem nicht immer so ist…“, rang Taka sich mit einem Seufzen ab, hatte aber eigentlich nicht die geringste Lust auf eine Diskussion und schnappte sich nun seine Tasche – den Rucksack hatte er die ganze Zeit schon auf gehabt. Er spürte den missmutigen Blick des Anderen im Rücken, bekam darauf aber keine Erwiderung und somit hatte das Thema sich auch schon wieder verflüchtigt.

Ohne etwas zu sagen oder eine Reaktion des Älteren abzuwarten trat Toru neben ihn, nahm ihm einfach die Reisetasche aus der Hand und schulterte diese, bevor er sich mit dem Anderen an seiner Seite auf dem Weg zu dessen zu Hause machte.  
 

Irgendwie beschlich Taka unweigerlich das Gefühl, dass etwas zwischen ihnen anders war als sonst, irgendwas stimmte nicht und es machte ihn unruhig nicht zu wissen worum es sich dabei handelte. Das beidseitige Schweigen während des gesamten Weges zu der Wohnung, wo er mit seinem Vater und seinem kleinen Bruder Kenji wohnte, machte es keinen Deut angenehmer, aber er traute sich auch nicht das Wort zu erheben.

Während er ein kleines Stückchen nach hinten versetzt neben Toru herging, blieb sein Blick immer wieder an dem Größeren hängen, der vollkommen mit seinen Gedanke abgeschweift zu sein schien und nichts davon mitbekam, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er hatte sich so danach gesehnt gehabt den Jüngeren wiederzusehen und nun da es endlich wieder soweit war, gingen sie so…fast schon etwas distanziert miteinander um.  
 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren sie dann endlich angekommen, betraten das Haus und schließlich öffnete Taka die Tür zur Wohnung, die wie erwartet leer war – sein Vater war arbeiten und sein kleiner Bruder sicherlich bei seiner älteren Schwester. Es war so seltsam bedrückend wieder hier zu sein und zu wissen, dass im Grunde niemand auf ihn wartete und er blickte seinem Freund nahezu sehnsüchtig nach, als dieser nach dem Ausziehen von Jacke und Schuhe die Tasche in sein Zimmer brachte.

Toru war der einzige gewesen, der ihn abgeholt hatte und das alleine genügte ihm auch schon, allerdings wünschte er sich manchmal einfach mehr als nur so eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. Ganz besonders wenn der Größere ihn mit so einem warmen Lächeln bedachte, schien ihm das Herz aus dem Brustkorb springen zu wollen und er würde nur zu gerne wissen, ob die vollen Lippen des Anderen denn so weich waren, wie sie zu sein schienen, aber das würde wohl ewig ein Wunschtraum bleiben – niemals würde er sich einen Schritt in so eine Richtung wagen.  
 

„Mh…Taka, können wir reden oder willst du dich lieber hinlegen und erst mal etwas schlafen? Vielleicht sollte ich gehen und später oder morgen noch mal wiederkommen…“, meinte Toru, der sich in den Türrahmen vom Zimmer des Kleinere lehnte und diesen dabei beobachtete, wie er kurz mit dem Reißverschluss seiner Jacke kämpfte, bevor er diese endlich ablegen konnte und sich zu ihm umwandte.  
 

„Nein, nein. Also eigentlich bin ich gar nicht müde - zumindest nicht genug, um jetzt schlafen zu können. Von mir aus können wir reden, es scheint ja wichtig zu sein, oder?“, gab der Ältere zurück und neigte fragend den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Wenn Toru ihn schon um ein Gespräch bat, dann war es sicherlich etwas Wichtiges und das wollte er garantiert nicht aufschieben, sonst würde er sich deswegen eh die ganze Zeit Gedanken machen und deswegen dann nicht schlafen können.

Er betrat sein Zimmer und schob den Größeren dabei sachte vor sich her in den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und ließ sich dann aufs Bett sinken, deutete seinem Gast mit einer Handbewegung es ihm gleich zu tun.  
 

„Ich will besser gar nicht erst drum herum reden…Unser Telefonat von gestern geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich will einfach nur eines wissen: Wieso hast du geweint?“, stellte er ohne Umschweife die Frage, die ihm schon seit dem Vorabend im Kopf herumschwirrte und ihm keine ruhige Minute mehr gelassen hatte. Er machte sich deswegen wirklich Sorgen und da nahm er es auch in Kauf, dass der Kleinere ihn gerade erschrocken – fast schon entsetzt – mit großen Augen anstarrte und anschließend peinlich berührt rot anlief.  
 

„Das…Wieso…Ich habe doch gar nicht geweint…“, stammelte der Ältere verlegen, hatte dabei aber den Blick auf einen unbestimmten Punkt auf dem Boden gerichtet und fühlte die Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass der Andere nichts von seinen vergossenen Tränen mitbekommen hatte, aber sicherlich hatte die Tonlage seiner Stimme oder das leichte Zittern in dieser ihn verraten. Für Toru schien er manchmal lesbar wie ein offenes Buch zu sein und das hatte sowohl etwas beängstigendes, als auch etwas Absicherndes an sich. Beängstigend, weil er wohl nur schwer etwas vor Toru verheimliche konnte und absichernd, weil er sich immer darauf verlassen konnte, dass der Andere ihn auch ohne erklärende Worte verstand und für ihn da war.  
 

„Doch, hast du und denk nicht, dass ich das nicht bemerkt hätte. Ich habe am Telefon nur nichts gesagt, weil ich lieber direkt mit dir sprechen wollte.“, erwiderte Toru und machte mit seiner Tonlage sofort klar, dass er keine Ausreden hören wollte. Er sah den Kleineren mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, sodass dieser sich gerade nur noch unwohler in seiner Haut fühlte. Er konnte dem Anderen den Grund jawohl schlecht sagen, sonst würde das nur noch zu mehr Fragen führen und er wollte seine Gefühle doch für sich behalten – das wäre allerdings unmöglich, wenn dieses Gespräch wirklich weitergeführt würde.  
 

„Aber…das war nichts weiter…Darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Das hat sich schon längst wieder erledigt.“, versuchte Taka irgendwie auszuweichen und hatte ein etwas hilfloses Lächeln auf den Lippen, mit dem er seinen Gegenüber bedachte. Er konnte schon an Torus Blick erkennen, dass dieser sich nicht damit zufrieden geben würde und musste sich schwer ein Seufzen verkneifen.  
 

„Ich dachte wir sind Freunde, da hatte ich eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass du mir doch etwas mehr erzählen würdest – oder vertraust du mir so wenig? Jetzt sind wir endlich mal alleine ohne dein Anhängsel und könnten reden, aber du blockst ab und meinst ich würde mich einfach so abwimmeln lassen? Wenn du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst, bitte, dann halt nicht…Dazu zwingen kann ich dich wohl nicht und sicherlich hast du schon mit Alex darüber geredet, richtig? Da brauchst du ja nicht mehr mit mir reden…“, lautete schließlich die mehr enttäuscht als wütend klingende Reaktion des Jüngeren, der sich nun vom Bett erhob und den Blick kurz rastlos durch das Zimmer wandern ließ, bevor er sich auf die Tür zubewegte.

Wenn Taka nicht mit ihm reden wollte, dann musste er das wohl oder übel akzeptieren, auch wenn ihm das absolut nicht zusagte. Es tat schon weh, dass der Kleinere scheinbar lieber mit Alex über seine Probleme redete als mit ihm, aber vielleicht war der Andere ihm auch einfach wichtiger…  
 

„Toru…so war das doch nicht gemeint…“, unternahm Taka eine ziemlich zaghaften und vor allem leisen Versuch, den Größeren zurück zu halten und beobachtete verunsichert, wieder dieser auf die Tür zuging, scheinbar wirklich gehen wollte. Damit war er also mal wieder in eines der berühmten Fettnäpfchen getreten und wenn er nicht rasch etwas unternahm, dass wäre Toru gleich weg und er durfte sich selbst vorhalten, dass es ganz alleine seine eigene Schuld war.

Der zweite Versuch fiel weniger vorsichtig - dafür aber ziemlich tollpatschig – aus, da er mit einem Mal aufsprang und eigentlich geplant hatte, Toru nur am Shirt festzuhalten. Allerdings verlor er bei der Aktion unweigerlich das Gleichgewicht, da er zu schwungvoll auf die Füße gesprungen war, und stolperte mehr gegen den Jüngeren, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte und im nächsten Moment zu Boden gerissen wurde. Wie auch immer Taka es bewerkstelligt hatte, bei diesem unfreiwilligen Manöver halb auf dem Schoß von Toru zu landen, immerhin hatte er ihn erfolgreich am Gehen gehindert.  
 

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte nur…Geh bitte noch nicht…Das habe ich doch gar nicht so gemeint…Natürlich sind wir Freunde und natürlich vertraue ich dir – mehr als jedem anderen, das musst du mir glauben…“, versuchte der Kleinere fast schon etwas panisch die ganze Sache zu erklären und setzte sich gleichzeitig mit roten Wangen wieder auf, sodass er nicht mehr mit dem Oberkörper über den Schoß des Anderen lag.

Torus Augenbraue war in die Höhe gewandert, nachdem er über den Schreck dieses Überfalls hinweg war und er musste sich bei dem Gestammel seines Freundes gerade wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht wenigstens etwas zu grinsen.  
 

„Wenn das so ist, wieso willst du dann nicht mit mir darüber reden?“, hakte der Größere etwas irritiert nach, da ihm nun erst recht nicht klar werden wollte, was denn dann überhaupt das Problem an der ganzen Sache war. Wenn Taka ihm so sehr vertraute, wieso wollte er dann bitte nicht mit ihm reden? Irgendwie widersprach sich das in seinen Augen doch wohl gewaltig.  
 

„Weil ich…Ich hatte doch geschrieben, dass ich dich vermisst habe…Als wir dann telefoniert haben…und du sagtest, dass du dich freust mich endlich wieder zu sehen und dass du mich auch vermisst hast…Am liebsten wäre ich in dem Moment schon sofort wieder bei dir gewesen…“, nuschelte der Ältere sichtlich verlegen und kratzte sich peinlich berührt am Hinterkopf, während er den Blick starr auf den Fußboden gerichtet hatte. Das war vielleicht nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber für den gestrigen Moment doch zutreffend und es war besser das jetzt zu gestehen, als Toru durch Schweigen zu verletzen und ihn denken zu lassen, dass er ihm doch nicht vertraute.  
 

„Ist das dein Ernst? Das war…wegen mir??“, fragte Toru leise und etwas ungläubig nach, aber der Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen gab ihm eigentlich schon eine eindeutige Antwort auf diese Frage. Als wenn Taka sowas jemals erzählen würde, wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entspräche.

Ohne Vorwarnung schlang er nun einfach die Arme um den Kleinere, der etwas irritiert zusammenzuckte, und zog diesen sanft aber bestimmt an sich. Er spürte, wie sich der schmale Körper schon nach wenigen Sekunden merklich wieder entspannte und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.  
 

„Taka-chan, du bist wirklich niedlich. Trotzdem will ich nicht, dass du – aus welchem Grund auch immer – jemals wieder wegen mir weinst…Es tut mir leid…“, wisperte der Jüngere, auch wenn er nicht so wirklich wusste, wofür die Entschuldigung nun sein sollte. Immerhin hätte er ja absolut nichts dagegen machen können, dass Taka ihn scheinbar doch so sehr vermisst hatte, auch wenn er natürlich gerne bei ihm gewesen wäre.

Ohne die Reaktion des Anderen abzuwarten ließ Toru nun einfach federleicht seine Lippen über die warme Wange des Kleineren streifen, verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf der weichen Haut und hielt erst beim Mundwinkel inne, drückte den fremden Körper unbewusst noch ein winziges bisschen näher an sich.  
 

„Toru…was…?“, stammelte Taka reichlich verwirrt und ihm wollte nicht so ganz in den Kopf, was hier gerade passiert. Seit einiger Zeit nun war er schon in den Größeren verliebt und hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, mal so in dessen Armen zu liegen und seine Nähe auf solche Weise zu spüren, aber niemals hätte er sich erträumen lassen, dass es jemals Wirklichkeit werden könnte.

Mit geröteten Wangen und einem unsicheren Flackern in den Augen blickte er Toru an, dessen Lippen nur knapp über seinen eigenen schwebten und der warme fremde Atem auf der Haut löste ein Kribbeln in ihm aus. Ganz vielleicht musste er Alex in diesem Fall doch mal recht geben und es war doch nicht nur einseitig…?  
 

Noch einen Moment verlor er sich in den tiefbraunen Augen des Jüngeren, bevor sein Denken sich ohne Vorwarnung ausschaltete und er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte, die Lippen zaghaft auf Torus presste. Ein unglaubliches Kribbeln zog sich durch seinen gesamten Körper und erst das ließ ihn realisieren, was er hier gerade tat und er wollte den Kopf rasch wieder zurückziehen. Seine Flucht wurde allerdings durch eine Hand in seinem Nacken gekonnt verhindert und nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde löste sich der Kuss, bevor diesmal Toru die Initiative ergriff und die Lippen des Kleineren in Besitz nahm.

Fast blieb Taka die Luft weg, so intensiv waren die Gefühlswellen, die nacheinander durch seinen Körper rollten und ihm beinahe den Verstand vernebelten, während er sich instinktiv in die schützenden Arme des Anderen sinken ließ.  
 

„Ich habe dich vermisst, mein Taka-chan…“, murmelte der Größere kaum hörbar, bevor er die vollen Lippen seines Freundes wieder mit den eigenen einfing, ohne diesem die Chance zu geben etwas darauf zu erwidern.

Ihm war jetzt aber auch wirklich nicht nach reden, er wollte in diesem Moment einfach nur fühlen. Den warmen Körper des Älteren so dicht an seinem spüren, das leichte Erzittern und fast lautlose wohlige Seufzen als Reaktion auf den Kuss, das alles machte ihn gerade so unglaublich glücklich, dass er am liebsten die Zeit anhalten und den Moment dadurch für immer einfangen wollte.

Ja, das war definitiv sein Taka und jeder der es wagen sollte etwas dagegen zu sagen, würde dafür Ärger mit ihm kriegen. Auch wenn er als Kind seine Spielzeuge an andere verschenkte…diesen Schatz wollte er ganz egoistisch für sich alleine beanspruchen!


End file.
